Torn to Pieces
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: What happens when somethng tears Haley apart? and what happens when Lucas and Nathan find out? please rr! new title same story!
1. Raped

I have 2 other fan fics that are on the WB website that i will soon post here when the boards are back up. I just decided that I should write another one while I;m waiting and ill try it out here. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1~Raped  
  
Haley was dripping went from running through the streets in the pouring rain. Her clothes clinged to her but she didn't care. All she could do was run. Run to Lucas's house. When she reached Lucas's house she banged on his bedroom door.  
  
"Haley you're---" Lucas said but was cut off but Haley falling into his arms. All Lucas could hear was Haley sobbing into his chest. Lucas put his arm around Haley and brought her over to his bed. He looked Haley in the eye and saw that her face was stained with tear drops. He knew something was desperately wrong.  
  
"Haley what's the matter?" Lucas said concerened  
  
"I--I--he" was all Haley could manage to say.  
  
"Did Nathan hurt you?" Lucas said clenching his fist.  
  
Haley shook her head.  
  
"Haley please tell me what's the matter. You're really making me scared."  
  
"I--I---I--said no." Haley mumbled.  
  
At first Lucas was confused not knowing what Haley meant. What did she mean she said no?  
  
"What do you mean you said no?" Lucas said rubbing Haley's back.  
  
Haley didn't respond and just continued to sob. She didnt know what to do or to go to. Lucas was the only person she could tell anything to and she couldn't even tell him.  
  
"Haley...please" Lucas said getting really scared  
  
"I--I--said no.."  
  
"To what Haley, to what?" Lucas said looking Haley in the eyes.  
  
"I--I said no to---to--him--and he just---did it" Haley finally managed to say crying all over Lucas's shirt.  
  
At first Lucas didn't understand what Haley meant. Who was "him" and what did he do? Then it all clicked in his brain.  
  
"Haley were you-----raped?" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
Haley couldn't say anything. All she could do was cry. Lucas's shirt was soaked with Haley's tears but he didn't care. Someone hurt his friend and they were going to pay for it.  
  
((so what did you think? should i continue??)) ((title ideas please)) 


	2. Used and Helpless

Thank you for the reviews tardychick and auggy!!! I really appreciate it!!!  
  
Chapter 2~Used and Helpless  
  
Haley rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was in Lucas's room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't get the image out of her mind of what had happened the night before. She felt "used". She felt "helpless". She couldn't believe that she had been raped. What else she couldn't believe was who did it. She couldn't tell anybody because it would just make the situation work. But it was eating her up inside. She didn't think she could ever get through this. She lied back down and put her hands on her head.  
  
"Hey you" called a voice from the doorway.  
  
Haley took her hands off of her head and looked towards the door.  
  
"Hey" Haley said quietly.  
  
"How you feeling?" Lucas said walking over the bed and sitting down.  
  
"Words just can't describe it."  
  
Lucas didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make it worse. All her could do was take Haley into his arms and embrace her in a hug. As he was rubbing her back he could hear soft sobs coming from Haley. He lifted Haley off his chest and looked her in the eyes. He eyes were full of tears and her face tear staind.  
  
"Haley, you need to go to a doctor or to someone."  
  
"Lucas I can't. I came to you because you're the only one who will take the time to listen."  
  
"What about Nathan?"  
  
There was a long period of silence.  
  
"I can't Lucas. I can't"  
  
"Haley I don't know what to say to you to make this better. I never been through this situation so I don't know what its like or how you feel."  
  
"I feel...used....helpless" was all Haley could say. She just broke down and continued to cry into Lucas's shirt.  
  
Lucas didn't know what to do. Haley needed help and he needed to get it for her. But how could Haley even talk about this to a stranger? If she was like this around him what would she be like around a doctor or a therapist? All these thoughts went through Lucas's mind. But it didn't matter. She needed Lucas and Lucas ws going to be there for his bestfriend no matter what.  
  
((please r+r)) ((what ya think about chapter 2?)) ((more title ideas please)) 


	3. Haley's Thoughts

Thank you EVERYBODY for the great reviews!! And thank you to the people who gave me title ideas!! I have a couple of my own!! So at the end of this chapter u can vote in the reviews of which title you like best!!  
  
This chapter is going to be short because its just about Haley's thoughts  
  
Chapter 3~Haley's Thoughts  
  
What am I going to do? How am I going to get through this? I need to go to a doctor but I don't know if I can. At least not by myself. Maybe I can ask Lucas to come with me. He'd do anything for me. Lucas is so great and I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't think I can spend time alone at myself for a while. Lucas offered for me to stay here with him in the spare room for as long as I needed. I think I might take him up on that offer.  
  
What am I going to do about Nathan? How am I going to tell him this? I had enough trouble telling Lucas this. I don't even know if I can tell either one of them who did this to me. It'll tear them both apart. Its tearing me apart as it is. I don't know if I want to put them apart like its doing to me.  
  
Maybe it would be easier if a girl came with me to the doctors. Maybe Peyton. She's been a real friend to me over the past months. But I don't know if I can tell her. Maybe Lucas could tell her for me. If not Peyton maybe Karen. She's always been like a mother to me since my mom is never around. Maybe it would be eaiser to tell her instead of Peyton. I don't think Lucas told her so maybe Ill tell her. She might be able to get me through this.  
  
What if this gets around school? What if someone else finds out? Lucas is the only one who knows now and I know that he would never tell a single sole about this. Not even his own mother. So maybe if I dont tell anyone else then it won't get around school. But what about Nathan? It keeps coming back to him! How am I going to tell him this! I'm supposed to see him today but I don't know if I can go through with it! It'll hurt too much.  
  
I feel so used...helpless...weak...dirty. There aren't enough words to describe it. I don't know what I'm gunna do. I need help.  
  
((so what did u think)) ((if u have any more title ideas let me know))  
  
~TITLE IDEAS~  
  
She Yelled No  
  
Torn Apart  
  
Used  
  
Raped: The Story of Haley James  
  
How Can he do this to Me?  
  
Unforgetable  
  
The Unforgetable  
  
(((Those r the titles so far!! Vote now in your review!!))) 


	4. Preparing to Tell Nathan

Thank You everybody for voting on my title!! It was basically a unanamous vote for "Torn Apart" so i chose that!!! I'm glad you all like my story!  
  
This chapter is also going to be short  
  
Chapter 4~Preparing to tell Nathan  
  
Haley had to tell Nathan about what happened to her. As much as it would hurt her to tell him, she had to. She was going to see him tonight as much as she didn't want to. She asked Lucas to be there with her for moral support. Lucas agreed because he knew it would mean the world to Haley. Nathan was supposed to come over Haley's and they were going to watch a movie together. But the plans are going to change and Haley and Nathan are going to go to Karen's Cafe and have coffee together with Lucas by Haley's side.  
  
"Haley you ready to go?" Lucas called from the bedroom doorway  
  
"Ya Ill be there in a minute" Haley said putting her shoes on. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and headed out the door.  
  
~Lucas's Car~  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lucas asked Haley  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Haley said sighing  
  
"You still haven't told me who did this to you" Lucas said holding back his anger  
  
"Well you'll find out tonight"  
  
"I don't understand how anyone could have done this to you"  
  
"You and me both...its just...tearing me up inside" Haley said choking back tears.  
  
"Hales, its tearing me up too. And it'll tear Nathan just as much."  
  
"I just don't know how he's gunna react when he finds out who did it. I don't even know how you're going to react."  
  
"I don't care who it is. They're gunna pay for this and I know Nathan will help me." Lucas said his anger building up.  
  
They soon arrived at the cafe and Haley prepared to tell Nathan.  
  
"Here goes nothing" Haley wispered to herself.  
  
((what did u think?)) 


	5. Telling Nathan

Thank you for the reviews!!! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4~Telling Nathan  
  
Haley stepped inside and heard the bell ring behind her. She looked over to the counter and saw Nathan sitting there with his back towards her. When Nathan heard the bell ring he turned around. When he saw Haley's face his face lit up. But would that smile remain on his face when Haley tells him what happened to her?  
  
"Hey Haley!" Nathan said getting off the stool.  
  
"Hey Nathan" Haley said with a weak smile.  
  
Nathan walked over to Haley and gave her a kiss and a big hug. Haley wanted to stay in his arms forever. She felt safe and protected. Just as they relased from the hug Lucas walked in. Nathan was a bit confused because he thought that this was going to be a date.  
  
"Hales, what's Lucas doing here?" Nathan asked dumbfounded  
  
"I...uh...asked him to come." Haley said getting tense.  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked still confused  
  
No repsonse came from Haley. She just stood there thinking about how she was going to tell Nathan. Lucas realized that she had tensed up and he began to walk over to Haley. He put his arm around her and Haley began to sob into his chest. Nathan was getting worried because he had never seen Haley like this before.  
  
"Lucas whats wrong with Haley?" Nathan asked very concerned  
  
"Haley needs to tell you something but I don't know if she can" Lucas said rubbing her back.  
  
"What...what happened to her?" Nathan said getting worried.  
  
Lucas lifted Haley off his chest and looked at her. Her eyes were read and her mascara was on her face. He took his sleeve and wiped her face. Then he sat her down at the nearest table. Nathan also sat.  
  
"Haley are you sure you can tell Nathan?" Lucas said holding Haley's hand.  
  
There was a moment of silence while Haley thought. She knew she had to tell him and she had to tell him tonight. It was now or never.  
  
"I can do it" Haley repsonded.  
  
Haley turned around and faced Nathan. When she saw the look on his face she wanted to just embrace him in a hug. But she couldn't. She had to tell him.  
  
"Nathan....something happened t-t-o me last n-night" Haley stuttered out  
  
"Haley, what, what happened to you?" Nathan said taking Haley's hand into his  
  
"I was....." Haley stopped for a moment and closed her eyes.  
  
Lucas looked at Haley and didn't think she could get it out. Just as he was about to tell Nathan himself Haley said it.  
  
"I was....raped" Haley managed to say.  
  
The look on Nathan's face would stay with Haley forever. He looked so scared but he also looked so angry. She didn't know what to do so she just cried. Nathan took Haley into his arms and embraced her in a long hug. Lucas just sat there as a tear rolled down his cheek. He hated seeing his friend like this. Nathan then finally said something.  
  
"How....How did this happen?" Nathan said chokin back his salty tears  
  
"It just...happened...i said no...and he..he..." Haley couldn't even say the rest. She just fell into Nathans arms. Nathan felt for Haley but he could never imagine how she must feel right now. She must feel used. When he finds out who did this they're going to pay.  
  
"Who did this haley? Do you know?" Nathan asked rubbing her back.  
  
There was a long period of silence.  
  
((what did u think!!!)) 


	6. The Rapist

thank you everyone for the reviews!! i read them all to see how im doing and i try to take them all into consideration!!! thanks again!!! Oh what do u think about the new title??  
  
this will be a fairly short chapter  
  
Chapter 6~The Rapist  
  
After the long period of silence Haley began to sob again. How could she tell Nathan and Lucas who did this to her. They would be furious. She didn't know what they would do to him.  
  
"Haley who did this?" Nathan repeated  
  
"Haley please tell us who did this" Lucas said a few seconds after  
  
Haley sighed, caught her breath and then turned towards Lucas and Nathan. She had to tell them now or she never would. But she was afraid. Afriad of how they would react.  
  
"It was......" Haley said trailing off.  
  
"Please Haley....tell me" Nathan said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It was......your-d---dad" Haley said bursting out crying. She didn't want to see the look on her best friend and boyfriends face.  
  
Nathan and Lucas looked at each other like what they heard wasn't true. Could it really have been their dad that did this to Haley?  
  
"Haley are you sure?" Lucas asked with anger in his eyes.  
  
"I'm positive. It was him"  
  
Nathan just sat their with a sad and angry look in his eyes. He didn't know what to think. How could his dad do this to his girlfriend. To the girl he knew he loves.  
  
"HOW COULD HE DO THIS!" Nathan yelled  
  
"Nathan...." Haley said softly  
  
"NO! I KNEW HE WAS A JERK BUT NOW HES A RAPIST TOO!!" Nathan said gettin up and throwing the chair.  
  
Haley continued to sob and Lucas took her into his arms. Lucas was furious too but Haley needed someone to stay calm.  
  
"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!" Nathan said falling to the ground. 'He hurt you Hales. He hurt you bad. And Ill get him for this. I promise" Nathan said into Haleys ear.  
  
Haley lifted her head off of Lucas's chest and then jumped into Nathan's arms. All she wanted was Nathan to be with her. To help her through this. Lucas just sat there and rubbed Haleys back. But in his mind he was thinking about how to get dear old dan back for this.  
  
((what did ya think)) 


	7. Nathan's Thoughts

Thank you for the great reviews again!! Haha how many of u guessed it was Dan? Well to all of u who did congratulations!! I would have never made it Nathan if thats wat some of u thought.  
  
Chapter 7~Nathan's Thoughts  
  
Haley was raped....by my own father. It can't get any worse than that. How could he do this to me? He already knows that I'm on the outs with him and this just made it 3 times as worse. I can't believe he did this and to the girl I love. My dad is a rapist and and abandoner of my half brother.  
  
I can only imagine how Lucas must have felt when he heard that it was Dan who raped Haley. He must have been twice as angry. First he abandoned him and then he rapes his best friend. I don't know how he can control his anger.  
  
I have to do something about this. He's not going to get away with it. I know Lucas will help me because he hated Dan's guts as it is and this made it worse. But it has to be a well developed plan with no flaws. He has to pay for this.  
  
Should I tell mom? I mean I'm not exactly on the best of terms with her either but I think I should tell her. Maybe she could help me through this. This is tearing me up inside to know that Haley is hurting and I can't help her. I would do anything to make her pain go away. I hate to see her like this.  
  
This is payback time......  
  
((what did ya think?)) ((sorry it was so short....i just wanted to let u guyz know what was running through Nathans mind)) 


End file.
